Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing and storage needs for a variety of application services. With the number of servers increase, processors or controllers on these servers have a high potential to get a hang.
However, when a controller of a server system is frozen, there are only a few options for an administrator of the server system to resume or reset the controller. The administrator has to wait out whether the controller can recover from the hang, or send a person to physically reset the controller or the server system. Thus, there is a need to provide a solution for smartly resetting a remote server system.